Lilly D.
Really You: Part 1" |last = "The Return of Lilly D."|image = Lilly D.png |lives = Americas}}Lilly D. is a main character and villain in the season 1 episodes "Really You Really You: Part 1" and "Really You: Part 2" and the season 2 episode "The Return of Lilly D.". Really You Lilly "Emily" D. is first introduced when Lilly Carbo is given her from the temporary guardian. She, along with Lilly and Jill Carbo go to the spa at the Really You Company on the first day she is owned by Lilly. When Lilly’s friends come over, Lilly D. tells one of Lilly’s friends that she doesn’t like Lilly at all. Lilly gets mad and breaks her friend’s doll. Afterward, Lilly D. is taken away by Jillian until Lilly learns to behave. Later at dinner, Lilly D. knocks over the gravy boat onto Jillian's computer. The only witness is Lilly and no one believes her when she says Lilly D. did it. At bedtime, Jillian puts Lilly D. into bed with her and Henry Carbo. Henry disagrees with sleeping in the same bed with a doll and moves Lilly D. back into Lilly’s bedroom during the night. In the morning however, Lilly D. is back in bed with Henry and Jillian. Soon, more strange things happen to Lilly when she’s around Lilly D. like a mirror breaking and writing on the walls. Lilly insists that Lilly D. is alive. To prove that Lilly D. is alive, Brandon Carbo and his friend named Josh (Really You) Josh set out to prove Lilly wrong. They put a video camera in Jillian’s room, but the next day the tape is missing. Brandon and Josh take off Lilly D.’s head and find the words "destroy this doll". After they have put Lilly D. back together and leave the room, Lilly D. puts her head back in place. When both Jillian and Lilly come back from a visit to the doctor, Jillian goes for a shower and doesn’t see or hear Lilly transforming into a doll at all. Lily D. is now Lilly and has traded places with her. Lilly is now watching everything with only one regular eye. Lilly D. then tells Lilly that she never actually liked her. Lily D. then closes Lilly's eye and Lilly is now 100% doll. In Lilly’s body, Lilly D. acts like a perfect child, serving her family dinner, washing dishes and talking kindly. She tries to get Jillian to tell her that she loves her, but Jillian kept finding ways of avoiding saying so. The next morning, Lilly D. is leaving for school when Brandon, Joshua, and Jillian realize that Lilly is the doll and Lilly D. is Lilly. Lilly goes back to normal when Jillian says it was her fault for getting Lily D., and she loves her daughter, while Lily D. transforms back into a doll. Before she can get back up, Lilly D. is then hit by a garbage truck and is presumed dead by the Carbo’s and Joshua. However, Lilly D. is shown to be still alive and waiting for another little girl to take her in. The Return of Lilly D. Sometime after her defeat, she is found by two boys who briefly hassle her before this is witnessed by a little girl named Natalie. Natalie told them to stop hassling with Lilly D. as Natalie shoos the two boys away. Natalie, who shows a quick love for the doll, takes her home and gets shows her to her grandfather. The doll is sent back to the company where she was created. When the doll maker sees her, she is initially frightened by Lilly D, but relents when she finds a softer presence within the doll and has her fixed. She redelivers the doll to Natalie, who the doll maker sees as a good influence on Lilly D. The doll maker tells Natalie and her grandfather about the doll's having a human souls (which Natalie's grandfather finds crazy). The other dolls warn the doll maker that Lilly D. is still evil and that Natalie is in danger. The doll maker attempts to steal Lilly D back, but the doll drops a fish bowl on her head, but it doesn't kill her at all only giving her a head injury. As the other dolls fore shadowed, Lilly D begins to show more darker traits shortly after the doll makers attack. Lilly finds a wounded baby bird and tries nursing it back to health, but Lilly D show's extreme jealously and late at night tries to abduct and drown the baby bird but is stopped when Natalie wakes up and Lilly D's secret is revealed. While Natalie's grandfather was on his wheel chair, Lilly D stalks him through the dark halls and knocks him off the wheel chair. Natalie briefly rushes to her grandfather's aid before confronting Lilly D in the kitchen all by herself. The doll attempts to stab Natalie to death with a butcher knife, but is disarmed and decapitated by Natalie; as Lilly D's head is in a pot of boiling water, Natalie then puts the lid on top, meaning that Lilly D. is dead for real. She was never seen or mentioned again. Trivia *Lilly D is one of the five recurring villains in The Haunting Hour, the others being Jake Skinner, Mary, Dr. Mangle, the Pumpkinheads and Gresilda. *Interestingly, the Carbo family is not seen or mentioned in The Return of Lilly D., so it's unknown if Lilly D would've plotted revenge on them. *She's very similar to Dolly from the horror movie "Dolly Dearest", an evil doll which was possessed by a demon. Most importantly, she is also has a similar villainous role as Chucky (Brad Douriff) and Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly) from Child's Play film series. *It is a spinoff to the "American Girl, Cabbage Patch Kids, and MyLife" dolls. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Deceased